Love can be Discovered in Unexpected Places
by Samantha-Paige-Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen, a orphan from birth, has it all. A wife he loves, children he adores. But what happens when an innocent question from his six-year-old daughter's mouth starts to tear their family apart by the roots?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was painting my fingernails when, quite suddenly, this idea popped into my brain! And I scurried down here real quick like to type this up before I slept on it and got it all groggy-ifed! :D**

**Disclaimer: It all goes to the royally talented Steph Meyer!**

**And once again, a note from my 2nd favorite author's book, (Ashel13)**

**ON WITH IT!**

**EsmePOV**

I tottered down the damp street, my shoes making loud slapping noises as they hit the ground. I heard him crying, down there in his pathetic basket. Of course I loved my baby. More than anything. But I couldn't take care of him. I was sixteen for Christ's sake! My freedom isn't supposed to be gone this soon!

I felt the tears gather in my eyes as I walked closer to the tall, seemingly isolated, brick building. I looked up through my bleary eyes to check once more if this was really the place they claimed to raise children suitable for society.

The black, dull, letters read:

**"Chicago Orphanage"**

I quickly ran up the remainder of the steps, not thinking I could bear to look at that dreary sign.

I let the fat tears roll down my cheeks as I looked upon my beautiful child. He had warm, green orbs. The same exact eyes that had stared upon me while being raped. But his were different. This child's eyes reeked innocence and wonder. I snatched a piece of notebook paper from my worn purse and used the pen that was constantly behind my ear to write down this perfect child's name in my best practiced script.

I laid the piece of paper inside the basket with the baby and tried to let my eyes and soul soak up the absolute euphoria this child gave me. I gave the child a once over, my eyes skimming over the fitting name now laying across the baby's chest.

_Edward_

"Just know I love you, my darling." I whispered to his now sleeping form, my voice cracking pathetically.

And then I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I walked away.

**AN: I know, I know! It's short! But this is just the preface. There is most definitely more to come!**

**I need: 4 reviews **

**FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I know I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Vampire-Girl1992 & RaCullen! You guys are awesome! I loved both of your reviews. That is the kind of stuff that keeps me going, and I love you for it! (Dearly not queerly :D)**

_**23 years later....**_

**EPOV**

I briskly walked down the hallway, I didn't really have anything to do, I was just trying to keep up the facade that I was busy in hopes that Lauren would leave me alone today.

"Uh, ?" a nasally voice came from behind me.

I wearily sighed and turned around to face the pushy, over-agressive, woman.

"They need you in room 34B, head trauma patient." she squawked.

"I'll be there." I said and turned around to face the direction of the room.

The room was conveniently located not five strides away from the place I was currently standing. I sighed sadly, I really needed time to collect my thoughts before I saw another patient.

_Flashback_

_I smiled at the crying little girl as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed, as the doctor behind her attempted to clean the wound on the back of her neck._

_"Let's think of something happy." I said warmly._

_She looked at me curiously. I sighed, an old habit of mine._

_"Who's your favorite person in the whole wide world?"_

_"Grandma." She answered, without thinking._

_"Why?" I asked, genuinely interested._

_" 'Cause she loves me." she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_End flashback_

What saddened me about that small, bright, little girl, was not that she loved her grandma and her grandma loved her. It was the fact that I knew that if I were to ever have children, they would never be able to meet my parents, because obviously I wasn't good enough for my mother and father.

I tried to shake those thoughts from my head. If there was one thing they taught us in that _awful _orphanage, it was that our parents did not give us up because they didn't love us. Just because they were either too young or too disabled to care for us. I let those thoughts run through my head a few times and slowly but deliberately walked towards the room.

I creaked open the door, noting that it made noise and some of the cleaning staff needed to be informed. I looked down at the clip board on the small table first thing.

"Isabella Swan." I stated, as a greeting.

"Dr..." I could hear her musical voice hesitate as she struggled to read my nametag.

"Cullen." I provided, still grinning down at the clipboard.

"So..." her voice once again rang in my ears, "what's the damage?"

"I'm not seeing anything wrong with your levels and the other doctors didn't detect any long term damage to your noggin."

She giggled. And it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I had the sudden urge to look at this girl before me. So I did. And I wasn't ready. She had mahogany brown hair that traveled past her shoulder but not quite to her small waist. She also had deep, dark, brown eyes. Not those that you see everywhere. Her eyes seemed to give you a small peek into her soul.

Only then did I notice that she was blushing terribly, probably a result of my staring. I quickly did another once over my charts and looked into her eyes again.

"May I ask what possessed you to come here, while in perfect health?" I raised an eyebrow.

She blushed scarlet. I had never witnessed this happen to someone and was a bit surprised.

"I fell while at one of my friend's party, and she tends to be a little bit...over reactive." she traced a small portion of the floor with her eyes while I chuckled quietly.

"Is your friend here with you?" I asked, hopeful. I was anxious to see if I could get to know this woman to an extent.

_And maybe ask her out on a date. _The ludicrous part of my mind spoke from it's dreary corner.

_Maybe, _I replied to my mind, like a crazy person.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Now if you would please push the huge button below and REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey people! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Minotaur, because her review made me shmile. :D I WANT YOU ALL TO READ MY SISTER'S DEPRESSING STORY! Her author name is CarlySweety and she only has on fic, so it shouldn't be too hard to find :D.**

**BPOV**

I knew three things for absolute certain. One, this crinkly paper crap was giving me a wedgie. Two, the man in front of me was a gift from whatever god is out there. Three, if I didn't get a date with this delicious man, Alice would get one for me. And for that, I wasn't sure if I was to be grateful or frustrated. So, instead of complaining, I sat patiently and answered his seemingly curious questions.

"Is your friend here with you?" he asked, with a hint of hopefulness radiating in his tone.

"Yeah, she's outside in the hospital's horrid waiting room." I let a theatrical shiver run through my spine and grinned up at him.

"Shall we go save her?" he asked me, amusement lighting his eyes.

"We shall!" I said in an overly - deep and man-like voice.

He chuckled and took my hand to lead me from the room.

I tried desperately to ignore the shock waves traveling from my hand and radiating all the way to my toes.

_As if your toes weren't disabled enough, _the negative part of my mind jeered.

I walked with him all the way to the waiting room. Which, to me and my currently jumbled mind, took absolutely too long. Alice was sitting on one of their ugly, discolored chairs, looking highly uncomfortable.

"They didn't have any _Seventeen _magazines, Alice?" her head snapped up at the sound of my voice, and a grin crossed her face as she laid eyes on .

"Your alive!" she cried over dramatically.

"I've _been _alive for 21 years, Alice." I pointed out.

Her large, sky blue, eyes rolled towards the ceiling and she scoffed.

"Aww..." she pouted as she looked upon my outfit.

I looked down at myself and found that my clothes had been wrinkled while laying down on the wedgie-paper.

"Well," I said, looking over at her with mischief written clearly in my eyes, "I guess we'll just have to break out the T-shirt and jeans."

"NO!" She cried, and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the bathroom.

As she pushed me into the bathroom I saw her turn around and call to Edward through the door, "Don't your move a muscle, mister!"

I groaned and Alice looked at me curiously.

"Way to scare him off, Alice."

She simply rolled her eyes once more and dragged me in front of the dirty, but reflective, mirrors.

I watched in horror as she took a small pair of scissors out of her purse and started to cut the flowing, midnight blue, knee-length, skirt I was wearing to mid-thigh.

"Alice!" I squeaked and she just made an annoying shushing noise.

"The shirt looks fine." She allowed, and proceeded to push me out of the bathroom.

_How did I get myself into this mess?_

_Oh...that._

_Flashback_

_I was at Alice's house, just waiting for her so called "Small Party" to end. _

Small, _I internally scoffed, _there's more than 40 people here.

_"Bella," Alice whined, suddenly right beside me._

_I groaned, "Alice, I will _not _play pool."_

_"It's so _easy, _though" she tried to persuade me. _

_I sighed, "Fine."_

_She let out a particularly high-pitched squeal and dragged me off to the pool table in the middle of the room._

_I didn't hit anyone with my pool stick, I didn't knock myself in the head with a ball, I tripped. On my way _over _to the pool table. And made the mistake of groaning in pain when my body hit the floor full-force._

_"Somebody get my car warmed up! She needs to go to the hospital!" Alice squealed, genuinely concerned._

_Of course, nobody argued with her. _They _were drunk out of thier minds._

_End Flashback_

"Life sucks." I quietly whispered, and Alice let out a humorless laugh.

"I know hon, I know."

As started to come into view again, I managed to grasp just how revealing my current attire was. I blushed red as a tomato as he raised his eyebrows in question.

"She can't go back to the party all wrinkled!" Alice defended herself.

He chuckled and acted as if he was thinking her response through.

"True, true." he allowed.

"Well, _anyways,_" Alice droned, putting high emphasis on the words, "I'm having _another _party Saturday, and Bella desperately needs a date. Interested?"

"I would be delighted." he answered cooly, and a heart-stopping crooked grin appeared on his face.

"Perfect." she said, but frantically glanced at her watch, the perfect role model for a person running late. "But we really have to go."

She pulled a small piece of paper out of her designer handbag and handed it to . I noticed it as my business card.

"Call her!" she cried, as she pulled me back towards the doors leading to the parking area.

"Wait!" I slapped her hand from mine and spun around. "What's your name?" I directed towards the doctor, feeling utterly ridiculous.

"Edward." he grinned at me and I almost cursed aloud as my heart started to misbehave once again.

"Bye." I breathed, and slowly followed Alice to her car.

**AN: I WANT AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS!**

**v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v**

**v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v**

**v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v**

**v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v**

**v v v v v v v v v v v v**

**v v v v v v v v v v**

**v v v v v v v v**

**v v v v v v**

**v v v v**

**v v**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I am soo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. But today, I thought to myself: It is SO unfair that I haven't updated for that long! Because, believe me folks, I know how it feels when you are denied a chapter of a story for such a long period of time.**

**So, anyway....ON WITH IT!**

_Recap: "Call her!" she cried, as she pulled me back towards the doors leading to the parking area._

_"Wait!" I slapped her hand from mine and spun around. "What's your name?" I directed towards the doctor, feeling utterly ridiculous._

_"Edward." he grinned at me and I almost cursed aloud as my heart started to misbehave once again._

_"Bye." I breathed, and slowly followed Alice to her car._

**EPOV**

**(Note: This story is **_**not **_**about an Ed and Bell romance, people. **_**That **_**is why I skipped so far. This is about Edward and his mother and children.)**

_Here is what has happened: Edward and Bella got married a mere year after meeting and gave birth to a honeymoon baby by the name of Emily on June 1st. Edward and Bella were 21 when they met, 22 when they married and 22 1/2 when they had their first child. Emily is 6 now, which makes Edward and Bella 28, and Esme 44. _

_On with it..._

**EPOV**

I waited anxiously by the door and listened for the distinctive rumble of a school bus. I sighed, frustrated. Why was it taking them so long? I continued to pace restlessly around the small space between the wall on my left and the end of the linoleum on my right. Maybe Bella was right...our house was quite unusually large.

After what seemed like an eternity, the giant yellow contraption stopped itself in front of my house and I threw open the door, waiting on the steps to be met with the twinkling eyes of my 6 year old daughter. Instead I was met with a heart-breaking screech of,

"Daddy!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. I hurriedly made my way over to her, and Bella poked her head out the door, hearing the commotion from inside the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Honey?" I asked, wrapping her tightly into my arms.

"Why don't you come inside?" Bella softly suggested from the doorway, and led me and my daughter into our home.

We sat Emily down on the couch and gave her time for her little green eyes to ejaculate all the tears. She pushed her silky brown hair behind her ear, and turned to look at me and her mother.

"On the bus," she hiccuped, "all the big kids said that I was going to grow up to be a little brat because I have a spoon in my mouth."

I groaned and leaned back against the couch, pitying my daughter.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent her to public school, Bells." I whispered to my wife, who shot me a dirty look.

"Edward, we may make enough money to send her to one of the snooty boarding schools around here, but I refuse to let my child be around those kids."

It was true; what I made a year, after all expenses were paid, was enough for 2 straight days of super-bowl air-time. All because of that little breakthrough I had in surgery, just an easier and safer way to remove cancerous tumors from the brain, that's all.

"And that's not all..." Emily proclaimed softly from beside Bella, "we were talking about family in class today..."

"And?" Bella urged when she stopped.

"Marilyn said that both her grandmas and _both _her grandpas lived in their basement." her eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the memory, " So I said to her, 'Marilyn, you can only have one grandma and grandpa.' and everybody picked on me because they said that _every_body had two of each."

I sighed in sadness, I knew this would come up somehow.

I launched into the story of how my mother dropped me off at the orphanage and all that other good stuff. But, to my utter surprise, instead of letting the subject drop, My little girl turned to me and said,

"Daddy, why don't you find her?"

And in that moment, I knew I had to. For my daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know, it's been forever! Don't kill me! I've had a lot on my mind. We just took the test the state sends out to see how smart you are. :D ANYWAYS, I'm sure you all don't really care. SOOOO....**

**This chapter was inspired by the wonderful song, "My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson**

**ESMEPOV (Yes, the time has come.)**

I bustled around my kitchen hurriedly, trying to pull all of this together before 6 o' clock. It was Thanksgiving day, and I was once again slaving in a hot kitchen, pouring over hot pots and pans. However, unlike other women, I adored it. I planned on serving the traditional turkey, green beans, mashed potatoes, and various other vegetables. I hummed along with the radio playing softly from the corner of the room, and lithely stepped from counter-top to counter-top, taking equal amounts of time to dice, stir, and mash. I pulled the green beans off the stove and set them in a pan; placing them in the low-set oven to keep them warm.

I heard a grunt of pain come from the living room and I heaved a sigh, setting the potatoes to a lower simmer, just in case I would be gone for a bit. I dragged my feet on the way to the living room, fixing my motherly glare firmly on my face.

I peeked cautiously around the corner of the room, spotting my two adoptive sons, rolling around on the floor. I watched for a moment, gathering that they were fighting pointlessly over the remote control to the TV not far off from where they lay. I cleared my throat and Jasper's head whipped up, and he had the decency to look sheepish. Emmett, however, merely grinned at me. I loved my two sons deeply, but sometimes they were just unmanageable. Me and Carlisle had made a split decision in adopting them a few years ago, figuring we needed to act soon if we wanted to care for children. Though having my own children was impossible with my husband Carlisle, due to some medical hub bub, I loved all _three _of my adoptive children with all my hearts.

As if on cue, my thirteen-year-old daughter Alice stuck her head out of her door down the hall and shouted lightly, "Knock it off, guys! I'm trying to decide what to wear. You all should know by now that this calls for my utmost attention!"

Alice, was my little fashionista. It pained me that we couldn't afford the drown her in the designer clothes she desired, but we just couldn't swing it. She _loved _everything that has anything at all to do with clothes. Alice had impeccable taste; however, it left the boys a little miffed when she went out of her way to make sure they were 'presentable'.

Jasper was only two years older than Alice, and was miserably smitten with her. Though many people would have frowned upon it, I allowed them to see each other; why crush their hearts? Emmett, however, had a girlfriend from school who I was quite impressed with. Emmett and Rosalie were both 17 and hopelessly in love. Rosalie worked at a small dance studio in the outskirts of Seattle, and Emmett often drove all the way out merely to watch her interact with the small children she teaches. Emmett was my big teddy bear, and loved everyone that let him into their hearts. But, as kind as he was, loyalty was his strong suit. I wouldn't recommend picking on Rosalie, or even Alice for that matter; because it was bound to be bad news.

There was a sudden clang from the knocker on the front door,and I jumped, being pulled out of my thoughts. I motioned for Emmett to fetch the door, happy to solve the fight so simply. I sauntered back into the kitchen, figuring that maybe it was Rose, or one of Alice's friends. I was suprised, however, when Emmett let out a slightly strangled call, "Mom?"

I quickly scurried into the room, sad that I had been once again pulled from my work. I forgot about all my worries and aquired new ones, however, when I saw a large man in an intimidating black suit standing in my doorway.

"Can I help you?" I heard myself ask.

"Are you Esme Cullen?" he retaliated, looking into my eyes.

"Yes."

There was an anonymous silence.

"I need to speak to you."

I noticed the look on Emmett's face. Deceit. He thought I was hiding something from him and his siblings. So, naturally, I said:

"Anything you say to me can be said in front of my family."

"Very well," He agreed easily.

He seemed to be waiting for something, so I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Will you be inviting me in?" He asked formally.

"Certainly," I gestured toward the love seat in the living room. "Emmett, go get your sister and father, and we'll talk to him together."

Emmett gave me a trusting grin and quickly thundered up the stairs, calling into Alice's room on his way up.

Me and the man sat awkwardly across from each other; him on the love seat and me in the armchair on the other side of the room.

Finally, Emmett once again came back down, Carlisle following after him shortly. They seated themselves on the long couch sitting on the west side of the room.

I sighed impatiently, "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

As if they were waiting for those lines, they scampered out of Alice's room, it looked as though Jasper had to exert force to remove Alice from her closet.

Once they were all settled, I turned to the intimidating man, willing him to speak with my eyes.

"Esme Cullen, if you please, I would take you back to...let's say...28 years ago?"

I flinched, I didn't expect it to be about _this. _ I don't want my children to know about the rape. They would see me differently.

Carlisle, being the only one here that was in the know, spoke up, "Why are you _here?_"

I noticed the way the children flinched at the venom in his voice, he very rarely spoke this way.

"Carlisle," I warned him softly.

I saw a flash of shame creep through his eyes, after he realized he had spoke in such a way in front of the children. He so easily faulted himself.

"May I go on?" The man asked, obviously irritated.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes, you recall?" He pressed.

"Yes!" I snapped.

The room went eerily silent until the man cleared his throat, then I noticed the plaque on the briefcase he was carrying. _Garret E. Lawson_.

Good, so he has a name.

"Good then. So you remember giving birth to your son, Edward?"

All three of my childrens' heads snapped up; staring at me incredulously.

"Yes." I flinched, and saw Carlisle tense. Ready to throw this man from our house if he caused any more pain.

The man simply nodded his head, and brought the briefcase into this lap, clicking the clasps open and pulling out what looked to be a photo.

He shielded it from the others, making sure I was the first to see it. I timidly took it from his hands, but when I looked at the picture, I started to hyperventilate. He looked like...like..._him. _But then I saw his face, the subtle line of his jaw, the curve of his eyebrows, and even the shape of his nose. He was mine.

I held out my hand in a stopping motion, knowing Carlisle was about to rush over to me.

"He's so beautiful," I sighed, touching the picture lightly.

I heard a small gasp, and looked over to my daughter Alice. I had almost forgotten they were here.

"You have a son?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, and turned to her with apologetic eyes. I knew that Alice took pride in the fact that I told her absolutely everything.

_Except this, _the voice in the back of my mind argued. I told it to shut it's dirty mouth.

"Your mother has a good reason for not telling you."

To my utter surprise, these words were not uttered by my husband, but by the man sitting across from me.

He asked my silently if I would allow him to tell the story. I contemplated this, and reluctantly nodded my head. He could most likely explain it better than I could. He most likely had all the information he needed in that brief case of his.

He launched into a story of rape, court trails, drug tests, and finally pregnancy. By the time he was done, Emmett and Jasper looked ashamed of their own kind, and Alice had her hand over her mouth and was muttering:

"Oh, mama."

They stayed silent for a few moments, until the silence became awkward. So I asked,

"Why are you here now? I mean, why are you coming and reminding me now?" my throat was tightening, threatening to let out a sob.

"I, Mrs. Cullen, am your son's _lawyer._" he spoke calmly, while I started to panic.

"We don't really have anything to offer..." I trailed off, looking into the eyes of this man, pleading him to see my side.

This, for some reason, amused him greatly. He chuckled quietly, and my face flushed with embarrassment.

This seemed to sober him.

"You think your son wants money from you?" He asked softly, and I refused to look him in the eyes, "I'm quite glad to inform that your son could most likely afford a whole 24 hours of super bowl air time and still have enough money left over to pay his taxes."

My head swiveled to look at him, disbelieving.

"The only thing he wants from you, , is a grandmother for his child."


End file.
